Os Amores Da Glória
by alpha61
Summary: A Glória tem vários "admiradores". Mas só um pode ser o seu verdadeiro amor.


**Os Amores Da Glória**

SINOPSE: A Glória tem vários "admiradores". Mas só um pode ser o seu verdadeiro amor.

A minha vida não tem sido nada fácil. Nos últimos tempos, tenho recebido muitas declarações de amor de vários pinguins diferentes. Eu gosto muito de todos, mas como amiga. O meu amor é alguém especial com quem eu tenho um lindo filho chamado Erik. Mas, por momentos, cheguei a duvidar de quem seria realmente o meu verdadeiro amor.

1º AMOR:

O Mumble é realmente muito especial. O que ele passou para me dar aquele peixe que as gaivotas tentaram roubar. Tudo para me oferecer o peixe. O modo como ele me faz querer cantar com aquela dança especial que ele tem. O modo como ele me afastou dele só para me proteger dos perigos que eu poderia correr se fosse com ele. O Mumble preocupa-se mesmo comigo. No final, acabamos por ficar juntos e tivemos um lindo filho, o Erik. Os dois tiveram várias discussões e o Mumble chegou mesmo a duvidar que era um bom pai. Mas eu sei que é mentira. Ele é mesmo um bom pai. E os dois conseguiram salvar-me a mim e aos outros Imperadores daquele buraco de gelo onde nós estávamos presos. Felizmente, tudo acabou bem. E eu tenho cada vez mais a certeza de que ele é o meu verdadeiro amor.

2º AMOR:

Um dia, quando o Mumble estava fora, tive uma grande surpresa. O Ramon apareceu na Terra dos Imperadores e foi ter comigo. Ele começou a dizer que eu era muito gira e que o coração dele acelerava cada vez que ele me via. Eu sei que ele é mulherengo, mas, daquela vez, ele parecia mesmo sincero. A verdade é que tudo o que ele me disse fez-me sentir algo especial, mas eu já tinha o meu coração ocupado e não havia muito espaço para o Ramon. Por isso, decidi rejeitá-lo. Eu disse-lhe que já tinha alguém especial no meu coração e que não queria nada com ele. Além de que ele não é um Imperador, mas sim um Adélie. O Ramon foi-se embora e parecia destroçado. Eu fiquei com muita pena dele, mas já não podia voltar atrás.

3º AMOR:

Mais uma vez, quando o Mumble estava fora, tive outra surpresa. Desta vez foi o Seymor que se declarou a mim com uma canção de amor no seu estilo especial. Ele sempre foi diferente de nós. A sua canção de amor tinha um estilo diferente dos outros pinguins, mas isso não era grave. O importante é que ele tinha uma canção de amor. Quando ele cantou para mim, eu senti a sua canção a atingir o meu coração. Eu até lhe acho giro, simpático e ele até tem uma linda voz. Por momentos, apeteceu-me dizer ao Seymor que o amava e que queria que ele fosse meu companheiro. Mas, tal como disse ao Ramon, também disse ao Seymor que o meu coração já tinha dono. O Seymor ficou desanimado, mas eu animei-o, dizendo-lhe que ele era giro, simpático e que tinha uma linda voz e que um dia ele iria encontrar alguém especial que gostasse realmente dele. Desde então, temos sido grandes amigos.

.4º AMOR:

Depois de termos saído daquele grande buraco-prisão, o Sven veio ter comigo e disse que me amava. Ele disse que nunca se sentiu assim antes, nem mesmo na sua terra-natal. Ele disse que eu era especial e que o seu coração batia mais depressa sempre que ele me via e que a minha voz era doce e fazia qualquer maldade do mundo tornar-se boa. Ele também disse que, quando as nossas línguas se tocaram quando ele me estava a entregar o peixe encomendado pelo Mumble (eu sorri com a lembrança), ele não queria sair da minha beira. Ele gostou tanto de estar perto de mim e sentia-se tão quente que a sua vontade era nunca mais me deixar. Ele aproximou-se de mim e tentou juntar o seu bico ao meu. Eu quase me deixei levar. O Sven não era um pinguim, mas era tão especial quanto um. Ele, apesar das coisas erradas que fez, tentou ajudar-nos de várias maneiras. E o Erik gostava muito dele. Por momentos, eu senti que ele poderia ser o meu verdadeiro amor e que seria bom para o Erik ter um pai que realmente lhe fizesse feliz. Mas depois percebi que o Mumble era o único "pinguim" com quem eu queria partilhar a minha vida e o Erik já tinha um pai que lhe fizesse feliz. Por isso, mesmo antes dos nossos bicos se tocarem, eu afastei-me do Sven e disse-lhe que não podia fazer aquilo. Eu disse-lhe que o Mumble era o meu único e verdadeiro amor e que o que aconteceu entre nós foi um pequeno acidente que não se voltaria a repetir. O Sven foi-se embora triste sem dizer uma única palavra. Eu fiquei com muita pena dele. Mas a verdade é que eu não me sentia dele da mesma maneira que ele se sentia por mim. Apesar de eu ter sentido isso durante algum tempo.

O meu verdadeiro amor é o Mumble e nada nem ninguém vai conseguir separar-nos.


End file.
